mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Konata Izumi
Konata Izumi is one of the main characters of the Lucky Star series. She is the daughter of Sojiro Izumi and Kanata Izumi, she lives in her house in the Satte-Shi prefecture near Tokyo. Konata is a hardcore otaku, she loves anime and adult video games, due to her father's influence. She buys adult games for herself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh! and Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations that makes her room, once went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. Despite her personality Konata can be smart, but she hates studying; thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling an "all-nighter," frequently (if not always) getting the same grades as those who studied for a week. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Occasionally she feels the pressure and thinks about studying, but she never gets round to doing it. In M.U.G.E.N there are two versions, one by zorc and other by Nyan☆Kiryu; there is also a version by yogoreneko but not a lot can be said about that one because her movelist is in hard-to-translate Japanese. Very recently (2013) she received a patch from Tsukumiyomi for the yogoreneko version which greatly increased her attack and health and gave her excellent A.I allowing her to utilise her combos more efficiently and more often. She also spams her final arm attack (which is a 1-Hit K.O) to the point she may even be considered cheap. It should also be noted that when paired with the Kagami Hiiragi patch also by Tsukumiyomi she is extremely hard to beat. Gameplay zorc's version "Information and movelist to be completed' Nyan Kiryu's version This version of Konata is heavily based on both the Lucky Star anime (As well as, by extension, some other anime that Lucky Star has parodied) and Ryu from Street Fighter. Her main attack is poking at an enemy, which serves as a weak, but fast and easily spammable punch-type attack. She also has a variety of different punches and kicks, and can use Ryu's special attacks, namely the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Hurricane Kick. She also has several specials and supers attacks. Konata's AI is rather hard to fight against. She tends to use her special moves, especially the Shun Goku Satsu, fairly often. 'Supers' EX Hadoken - D, DF, F, 3 Punch Buttons (Requires 1 power bar) EX Shoryuken - F, D, DF, 3 Punch Buttons (Requires 1 power bar) EX Hurricane Kick - D, DB, B, 3 Kick Buttons (Requires 1 power bar) Shun Goku Satsu - x, x, F, a, z (Requires 1 power bar) Super Hurricane Kick - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, Kick (Requires 2 power bars) Kamehameha - F, B, DB, D, DF, F, Punch Button (Requires 2 power bars) Mecha Attack - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, Punch Button (Requires 3 power bars) Videos Video:☆Dissidia MUGEN☆ - Morrigan Vs. Konata Video:Konata fighting whit Akira Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Strikers Category:Lucky Star Characters Category:FemalesCategory:Users of the Satsui no HadoCategory:Humans Category:Shoto-clone